


Split Personality.

by NdotHay



Category: Better Than I Know Myself - Adam Lambert (Music Video)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdotHay/pseuds/NdotHay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later years, when someone has committed a crime they are placed in a facility, but their personality is split. The good side is separated from the bad, so that person may see their true being. Adam has been going down hill for a few years since he has left Sauli. Life of drugs, alcohol and partying is okay, for a little while. But after two years his family and friends decide this is what he needs. Will facing his demons save him from himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split Personality.

   Adam woke the same time as every morning. One half of his brain never slept though, always half drunk and angry. He felt confused in his head, one side was always happy, the other always angry. Sometime he felt as if he was going to explode from all this thinking. He started to feel the split again,  _Another day of pain..._

    Light Adam, or just Light, opened his eyes slowly, the sun light blinding. He took a deep breaht before letting them open all together. He sat up from his comfy mattress, the white comforter falling into his lap slowly as he did. He took a moment to look around his room, the yellow walls, the tan couch on the wall next to the bed, the book shelve and the nightstand with his head phones and CD player. He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, feeling the rough and spikyness of it. He fixed his brown swater before standing up, grabbing his head phones. He slipped them over his ears, turning on the CD player and sat down. He picked up his notebook and flipped through the pages, looking for a new, clean page. Once he found one he stared at the page before writing the words  _'Better Than I Know Myself'_ and began to write down a few words 

 _Cold as ice_  
And more bitter than a december  
Winter night  
That's how I treated you  
And I know that I  
I sometimes tend to lose my temper  
And I cross the line  
Yeah that's the truth

 _  
_All of a sudden a sound of finiture being thrown and screams entered his ears. He pulled off his head phones to see the Dark side of himself starting his morning anger. Every time, every morning he starts screaming, fighting with himself.

"It's all your fault!" Light heard the screams from his dark self yell, punching the wall before picking up a bottle of alcohol. He took a large swig before wiping his mouth. He looked up and saw Light staring at him. 

"What?! You god damn perfect! Take a picture, lasts longer!" He yelled as loud as he could, glaring as he through his hands up. Light shook his head before pulling his head phones back on. 

"I'm not looking at anything worth the time." He yelled over just loud enough to hear. He turned up the volume so he couldn't hear the anger Dark was giving him. The fighting, the anger, the insults, all things the sides were used to by now. Dark was just an angry drunk at this point, always screaming at Light. Light was just a sweet hearted boy, never had any problems. But, the sad part for him was that, being the only voice of reason, he was starting to understand Dark's pain. It was tiring being the only one who understood you completely. Sometime he wishes they could be in one mind again, so that way it was less tiring for him. But all he did was pick up his pencil and wrote down more words. 

 _Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,_  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself


End file.
